Who knew there was another?
by Melanie Josee
Summary: I'm a lost goddess. I'm not recognized and I feel as if the gods despise me. No mortal knows of my existence. There would be thirteen thrones if they hadn't stuck me in this, although quite charming, hellhole of a place. It may be pretty looking in but when you live here for 5,000 years, it's loneliness and despair that take over you. I love constructive critizien!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I moaned as the bloody sunlight shined through my windows. I pull my pillow over my face and flip over on to my stomach praying to the gods the sun would just leave me alone. I finally just got so irritated I threw the pillow across the room and sat up. My hair probably looked somewhere between the lines of a massive fur ball or one thousand cowlicks having a party. I yawned, and managed to fully open both eyes. I swung my legs over my bed so they were dangling off the side. I got up and walked to my bathroom. As I looked at my reflection my hair was worse than i expected. I grabbed my comb and brushed my hair. Easier said then done. My hair is straight but it's long. I mean REALLY long. I should really start braiding my hair before I fall asleep. I laughed at how stup... My thoughts were interrupted. Below me I could feel something moving, pounding almost. The pounding began to get stronger, louder. "We'll isn't my life just fantastic." I huff. I set down my comb and began to walk to the door but the shaking floorboards threw me to the ground. My knee landed on glass that had broken from my mirror. I cry in agony as I look at my knee. My cut bled out ichor. I grabbed the counter top and pulled my self up. I dug out the glass in my knee and limped over to the door, opened it, tripped, and stumbled into my bedroom. I rushed to the door trying to ignoring the extreme pain I was in. I hit the sand below me and I struggled to drag myself to the ocean as the ground shook violently. I eased my leg into the water and watched my cut heal. Behind me, I heard glass breaking and trees falling. How could the gods be so selfish? I felt so helpless. No one loved me. Not even my father. I decided to sit by the ocean while the earthquake raged on. Covering my ears and trying hard not to break into tears. When the trembling of the earth began to die down, I got up and turned around. The earthquake had completely stopped now. The only thing left pounding was my poor, little heart.

Every thing was gone. Completely destroyed. My house and all that was inside is in crumbles, blowing away in the breeze. I could have cried but I knew the gods were probably watching me, laughing at my hopelessness. How did an earthquake even happen? No storms can get in my boundaries! The gods had promised my safety. I must have done something... wrong.

As I was looking through the remains of my house I found a few drachmas that I have been saving. I've wasted so many, trying to reach the gods, but I'm always ignored. I hope and pray they answer. Just this once is all I ask. I grabbed a drachma and threw it into the ocean. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." A mist began to form. "I would like to speak to my father, Poseidon, please." The mist began to glow brighter and just when I thought my prayers had been answered, the mist vanished. Just simply blew away in the wind. My knees grew weak and I fell to the sand weeping into my hands. "I have been on this island for over three thousand years!" I scream almost uselessly at the sky. "It's a surprise and a miracle I haven't gone insane." I sigh and wipe away my tears. My will to live is dieing and I can feel it. It's such a terrible thought, that I may fade away someday just as a mortal would. I gathered up a pile of sand to make the worlds most uncomfortable pillow. I laid my head down and slowly, but surely, I fell into a deep sleep.

...

_Th-thump Th-THUMP Th-thump Th-thump Th-thump... I could have recognized that sound almost anywhere. It was the sound of my irregular heartbeat. But where was I? It was dark. as I tried to find the light switch the heartbeat got faster, louder, and even more irregular. It was like someone knew my greatest weakness. The dark. It's almost as if they were measuring my anxiety level... I found the light switch but when I went to flip it on the glass broke. Sparks flew and for a minute I saw a horrible monster in the corner glaring at me. The room went dark again. Th-thump TH-THUMP TH-thump th-THUmpth-thumpth-thump. I grabbed my chest in anguish. My chest was on fire! I have never experienced torture such as this. I cried out in so much pain! The monster began to come closer to me. It's footsteps on the cold ground sent a shiver up my spine. th-THUMPTH-THUMPTH-THUMP. I couldn't handle the pain any longer. I looked down and could see my heart literally coming out of my chest. When I looked up, the monster was right in front of me. It's hand reached out and touched my face. It retracted its hand and before I could react the beast slashed my face... _

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked around. Just a dream, I sighed. I couldn't help the tears, they just came. I couldn't believe how much of a wuss I have become. I felt so unstable. But... I'm a goddess! What is the matter with me!? I hated myself so much now. It's no wonder the gods banished me off of Mount Olympus. I was useless. Completely, utterly useless.


	2. Chapter 2

As I attempted to clean up the mess the earthquake left, I kept hearing voices. They're very familiar voices too. No matter how much I looked I couldn't find where they were coming from. "I must have really lost it." I thought. I picked up piece a here and there hoping to find something worthwhile. As I walked around the corner I heard shuffling. I couldn't help but feel the fear building up inside me. Of which is an uncommon emotion of mine. I felt cold as if the world were ending then and there. I have never felt so miserable, horrible and weak in my life. I felt the very essence of death... HADES.

"Awe... Yes my little one." Hades took off his helm of darkness. "Now wont you be a dear and step a little closer so I can see your beautiful face."

My anger took over me like a fire will take over a forest.

"Have you been watching me? You've been here for a long time haven't you!? Haven't you! You saw the whole thing! Better yet I think you brought the earthquake in with you!" I couldn't calm myself down. I had so much anger built up inside me I took it all out on Hades. Which honestly isn't the smartest idea... But Hades just laughed it off and gave me this crazy, sadistic look that made me want to crawl in a hole and die.

"Hush my little one." He whispered. "I don't come to harm you, but to bargain with you."

He began to walk towards me as I backed away.

"Don't be afraid... I told you I haven't come to hurt you. There's many things we need to discuss."

"Like what."

"We'll for one... You're father."

His smile was so crazy it made me want to sink into the sand. But I couldn't pass up this offer. I needed to know what was happening to my father. If he card about me or not.

"Fine go on, Hades."

"Excellent! You're such a good girl, just like your old man. I knew you wouldn't even think twice after hearing about your father."

Gosh, I wanted to punch him in the face so much.

"It hurts me to say that indeed your father doesn't give one single crap about you. And even worse he was the one who sent you to this place. Well, he wanted you gone I should say."

"That's impossible!"

"Oh, but it's not my dear."

"My father loves me..."

"Then why wouldn't he have saved you from this hell hole! Would he try to get you off this island and back into your true home on Mount Olympus!? You're father has done nothing to get you off this island. In fact, he told Zeus to leave you there until you rot away!"

"No. No! I won't listen to this! Your lying Hades! I know you are!"

"Oh my sweet, sweet Aphrodisia, you're such an ignorant little twat. Listen to me. I could give you the world. Get you off this island and bring you to the underworld with me. Its where I would shower you with gifts and love and sympathy. None of the Olympians would even know! You would be my beautiful queen!"

"But what about Persepho..."

"DO NOT SPEAK OF HER!"

Hades bellow shook the island.

"Never speak of her again. Please, my dear."

Hades smoothed out his suit and brushed back his hair.

"Whether or not you want to come with me, I'm taking you anyway."


End file.
